


His True Form

by Waywardfangir1



Series: His Fallen Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this before I'm No Angel aired.  I came across a tumblr post that said it was said that angels on Supernatural never saw a human's face, they saw their souls.  There wasn't any source that I could find, but I still wrote a small drabble in response.  I still had it saved on my computer, and people on tumblr liked it enough to give me the confidence to share it elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His True Form

Dean was pacing, checking his watch for what had to be the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. Castiel had called him telling him he was almost at the bunker. He should be here by now, and yet… 

Dean walked past Sam's room, a little surprised to see him asleep, considering Ezekiel was using him as a meat suit. Ezekiel was still in him as far as Dean knew. The fallen angel did say that healing Sam would take work, and considering Ezekiel wasn't running on all cylinders himself, it kinda made sense that sleep would help him out.

A knock sounded off at the bunker door. Dean flew to the door and threw it open, relief filling him to see Castiel standing there. His usual suit, tie, and trench coat were missing. Instead he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a red hoodie. He was dirty, and looked exhausted. His blue eyes were wide as he looked at Dean, who wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug.

"You son of a bitch…" Dean murmured, the term used affectionately, just as it always had been. Dean pulled back, about to ask Castiel if he needed anything, but the words died when he noticed Castiel was still staring at Dean with a wide eyed expression. 

"Cas, what is it…?" Dean asked. "You're lookin' at me as if you've never seen me before…"

"I haven't…" Castiel replied softly, his expression slowly turning to one of wonder. "I've never seen you like this before. I've always seen your soul, I've never seen… your true form."

It was a rare moment for Dean in which he was keeping quiet, partly because he honestly had no idea what to say, and mostly because he kinda wanted Cas to have this moment. It wasn't about arrogance, despite the fact that normally Dean had no problem strutting around. This was new for Cas, and it seemed like it was important to the former angel.

Cas' hand suddenly reached up to Dean's face. The words "personal space" came to Dean's mind, but they stayed there.

"Your eyes…" Castiel whispered. "They're… beautiful…"


End file.
